This invention relates to a method of using certain organosilicon quaternary ammonium halides for treating the surface of a substrate, such as a cellulose fabric, so that the surface is made resistant to the growth of microorganisms. This invention also relates to certain novel organosilicon quaternary ammonium chlorides which demonstrate relatively high levels of antimicrobial activity.
The use of selected organisilicon quaternary ammonium halides for rendering surfaces resistant to the growth of microorganisms is known. See, in this regard, German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,226,823 and Isquith et al, "Surface-Bonded Antimicrobial Activity of an Organosilicon Quaternary Ammonium Chloride", Applied Microbiology, vol. 24, no. 6, pp. 859-863 (1972). In particular, it is known that the hydrolysis products of N-(3-trimethoxysilyl)propyldimethyloctadecylammonium chloride possess significant antimicrobial activity against a broad range of microorganisms while such products are chemically bonded to a variety of surfaces. Because of such antimicrobial activity, N-(3-trimethoxysilyl)propyldimethyloctadecylammonium chloride has been applied to fabrics, such as sheets for hospitals, nursing homes and hotels, in order to aid in the control of disease causing microorganisms on and within the fabrics. See "Blended Sheet Repels Germs, Fungi, Mildew", Textile World, p. 80 (November 1975).